Nocturne
by Vampirieangel
Summary: 3 months after the last battle. The 6 weary survivors are given a chance by Gaia to change everything back in the marauders years. Will they be able to change the past and create a better future? Fem!Harry, Fem!Nev, Fem!Ron
1. Chapter 1

_Time is the school in which we learn, time is the fire in which we burn._

Delmore Schwartz

It was over finally. After all their sacrifice's and struggles. Three months ago they'd won the war but the price. Was it really worth it in the end? Alexis knew she should be happy finally after everything Voldemort was gone but was it really worth it in the end? Countless lives had been lost. Out of all the fighters on their side they were the only ones left.

Alexis Potter, Rowena Weasley, Hermione Granger, Nev Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginerva Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks. They were the only one's who'd survived. The wizarding world was doomed. Far too many lives had been lost. It would never be as it was before.

Gazing out across the battlefield in front of her; Alexis let out a chocked sob, "Why? After all we did why did this happen?" She clenched her fist so hard she drew blood. Her short messy raven looks moving in the slight breeze.

She heard someone approach her from behind, she turned slightly. It was Luna. Her once lovely pale blonde hair reaching to her waist was now cut short so it hung only slightly below ear length. Her eyes still held that dreamy quality but there was an insurmountable sadness behind. Luna walked up to Alexis so she was standing directly in front of her.

Alexis was now 5 foot 10 inches tall. She'd had a growth spurt during the last year. She now was the tallest among them with Nev only a few centimetres shorter and Rowena the same as Nev. Ginerva was slightly shorter them both and Luna and Hermione were both at 5 foot 8 inches tall as was Nymphadora.

"How's Artemis, Cloris, Sigrid, Nereids and Athena? Kynthia?" Directing her question to Luna using the names they'd given themselves in the war.

Luna closed her eyes, "as good as can be given the circumstance's." Opening her eyes she gazed at the young woman ahead of her. "What about yourself Erimentha?"

Alexis gave a humourless laugh, "I'm the same." She brought her eyes away from Luna or Kynthia as she called her and closed her eyes. "You can hear it to can't you? Gaia is telling us something is going to change." She gave a shuddering breath.

Luna smiled, "yes its been saying it for a while. Athena was the hardest to teach to listen."

Alexis gave a small smile however it was a broken one, "I remember that. When she found something that defies logic, in this case the earth being sentient she usually reacts badly." Opening her eyes they drifted to the sky. "A storms on its way; we should head back what do you say Kynthia?"

Luna didn't say anything instead she turned slightly and began walking. Alexis followed after her and quickly caught up. They rapidly made their way to their shelter. It was a room which had been left relatively undamaged during the final battle at Hogwarts.

They found Hermione, Rowena, Ginny and Nev all in the room as well. Hermione was sorting out her rare potion ingredients, Rowena was practising loading her bow and Ginny and Nev were both cleaning their swords.

Upon seeing Alexis and Luna they all ceased what they were doing and sat down next to the fire where they dinner was finished cooking. Alexis and Luna wordlessly joined the group. They served up equal piece's of the food and ate in silence. Just as they were finished they heard; _this can be changed._

Hermione's eyes scrunched together. "Forgive me my lady but what do you mean be changed?"

A humoured laugh, _exactly what I said. What happened the outcome of the war can be changed._

Nev spoke up, "But you can't change the past because you exist. You've lived through it and its shaped who you are."

_This world's past can't be changed. But if you go back in time it will branch off into a different world's future. An alternate reality if you will._

Ginny spoke up, "an alternate reality?"

Rowena also spoke up, "sounds like one of those muggle sci-fi novels dad was so fond of."

Alexis had to roll her eyes at that and chuckle along with everyone else. It hurt to remember those whom they'd lost but they knew they couldn't morn forever. Their loved ones wouldn't want them to. "Is it even possible?"

_Normally no. This isn't common knowledge but when magic users are born they have this world's energy within them granting them 'magic'. In other word's they take energy from the planet. This energy is constantly being depleted and restored. When that great battle occurred, there was a great influx of energy from the magic wielders who died. An overflow. Now things which before would have been impossible. Such as a splitting of time lines are now possible. _

Nymphadora spoke up and said what they were all thinking; "if we choose to take this chance, what would be the cost. I know enough that two of the same people can't exist in the same timeline for more than a few hours."

The voice sounded regretful. _You as you are know or would have been will never be born. There will never be an Alexis Potter, Hermione Granger, Rowena Weasley, Nev Longbottom,Ginerva Weasley nor a Luna Lovegood born in that reality. They would be different people with different names, faces and abilities._

Hermione understood, "so we give up our future's in that world for a chance to change it. Is that what you mean my lady?"

An affirmative voice, _yes you'll still be you but your counterparts who would've been born never will._

Alexis looked down. Changing the past would mean losing their identities in that world. They would have any true family ties. Yes they would be blood related but the ties they had in this world those of family would no longer exist neither would they exist for their counter parts because they would never exist. They would give up everything they held dear for a chance to change the future. The only ties they would have were the ones they had with each other and the ones they choose to build. She didn't need to think about her answer it was already made for her. Gazing up and around at her friends she saw their decisions were the same as her.

"We'll do it. It will be hard but we'll do it." Nev said with a firm voice. She had changed a lot since first year. All of them had. No longer were they merely thirteen and fourteen year olds whose only worry was school and not a war. They were now fifteen and sixteen year olds; the only survivors of the great war. They were trained soldiers.

_Very well prepare yourselves. _

"Wait!" Luna said before Gaia could begin. "What will happen to this world? The magic?"

_This change will use all the magical energy I have at this moment. But never fear one day magic will once again return to this land of ours. The other magical communities will lose contact and believe that never again will a magic wielder be born here in the United Kingdom. But that isn't true. Magic is an integral part of this land. Native magic wielders will return to this land and unite our world; the world that used to be known as Avalon. This however will be long after those alive now are dead._

They all gave a small smile; knowing that one day their world would be revived even if they aren't their to see it. "Let's be off shall we? By your leave my lady Goddess Gaea."

_Farewell and know that you're never alone. Remember any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts; in spite of this however change brings opportunity. I won't remember you in that world but I will know you and that we share a strong bond. I don't talk with anyone in that world, they've all forgotten how to listen and will think you mad. Show them help them remember. Teach them being different is not a curse but a gift. _

All closed their eyes as they felt the earth's magic wash over them. Revitalizing them; all of a sudden they felt a pulling sensation similar to apparition but ten times worse. The room they were in collapsed as they disappeared; the last remnants of United Kingdoms magic community.

_Lay down your head_  
><em>And I'll sing you a lullaby<em>  
><em>Back to the years<em>  
><em>Of loo-li,lai-lay<em>  
><em>And I'll sing you to sleep<em>  
><em>And I'll sing you tomorrow<em>  
><em>Bless you with love<em>  
><em>For the road that you go<em>

_May you sail fair_  
><em>To the far fields of fortune<em>  
><em>With diamonds and pearls<em>  
><em>At your head and your feet<em>  
><em>And may you need never<em>  
><em>To banish misfortune<em>  
><em>May you find kindness<em>  
><em>In all that you meet<em>

_May there always be angels_  
><em>To watch over you<em>  
><em>To guide you each step of the way<em>  
><em>To guard you and keep you<em>  
><em>Safe from all harm<em>  
><em>Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay<em>

_May you bring love_  
><em>And may you bring happiness<em>  
><em>Be loved in return<em>  
><em>To the end of your days<em>  
><em>Now fall off to sleep<em>  
><em>I'm not meaning to keep you<em>  
><em>I'll just sit for awhile<em>  
><em>And sing<em>  
><em>Loo-li,lai-lay<em>

_May there always be angels_  
><em>To watch over you<em>  
><em>To guide you each step of the way<em>  
><em>To guard you and keep you<em>  
><em>Safe from all harm<em>  
><em>Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay<em>  
><em>Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay<br>_-Sleepsong from A Secret Garden


	2. Fair Fields of Fortune

James Potter yawned. He and one of his three best friends Sirius were sitting next each other and the other two just behind them in Divination. Personally James hated it but the love of his life Lily Evans took it and so he naturally choose this course. Of course being that he was part of the Marauders the other three were dragged into it.

Looking around he spotted the slimy Snake Snivellus. James sneered at him. Honestly no one even liked him; why'd he bother showing his face? He continued to look around his gaze falling on a number of classmates. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black. Lily-flower.

James sighed as he looked up on her. With her fiery red hair and forest green eyes, she truly was a vision. Hearing a snort he turned his attention to his friend Sirius. _You've got it so bad_. Sirius mouthed.

James didn't react or rather he didn't get the chance to because Trelawney who had been in the middle of her lecture about the 'eye' suddenly froze. She began speaking in a voice not her own. Whereas her normal voice was scratchy; this other voice had a melodic quality to it.

_From the ashes of time; six come. The Oath-Keeper, The Bishop, The Mage, The Shifter, The Druid, The Archer, The Knight. Creatures of Old; born anew. Helped be their way. Given a chance to shift history's course. Gaea's Blessed children this way come._

Trelawney suddenly coughed and looked up at her students. They were all looking at her shocked. "I'm sorry; is there something wrong?"

Lily spoke up, "Um professor you just gave a prophecy."

Trelawney gave a laugh which had them cringing, "I think I would know dear child if I've just prophesied something."

Remus spoke up, "but you did."

Trelawney would've spoken up once again if not for the bell signalling the end of class. "Now don't forget to write in your dream journals!" She called out as the last of them left the room. However none of them looked back and saw the contemplative look on Trelawney's face.

The forest was calm and quiet. Unnerving for a human but for Bane it was curious. The forest or Forbidden Forest as known by the humans up at the castle was a centuries old forest where creatures of myth still roamed. He'd been dealing with an acromantula problem when the wave of something came over him. It was obvious the spiders had felt it to but it had frightened them away. He was now headed to where he believed the magic to have originated from.

Stepping into the clearing he could easily see 7 humans or at least they looked human. They didn't feel _human_. Something similar yes but not human. Noting they were unconscious at least for the moment he took the moment to observe them. They were teenagers or had the appearances of teenagers. They were all female although it had taken him a long time to come to that conclusion. He was going to decide more when he heard one of them groan. He looked to the tallest of the group and noticed she was waking up. She was lying flat on a rock with her head away from him.

She turned her head so her face was towards his and he saw startling green eyes. They reminded him of a red headed girl's eyes he had once seen defending a boy from other boys at the edge of the lake. However these eyes were greener if possible. She sat up and her green tinted black hair and her lightly tanned skin made her quite beautiful or at least that's the way she appeared to the creatures who had come to see the cause of the disturbance. To humans she wouldn't be considered stunning, her face was to angular for that.

"My Fair Folk maiden." came a silky voice to Bane's right. He turned sharply and saw it was one of the vampires who lived within the forest. The vampire's and Banes people held a tentative truce. So long as the vampire's didn't attack humans and feed only on the blood of small animals then Bane's people wouldn't attack them. Bane returned his attention to the young woman in front of him when he heard her companions waking up. Soon all the girls were resting on their knees and looking around.

Only the forest eyed child's attention was on them. She tilted her head slightly to the side and gave a small placating smile. "My Lord Vampire. My Lord Centaur. May Lady's Gaea's wisdom and protection be upon you and your people."

He heard the vampire next to him make a small noise upon hearing that. It had been many a century since he'd heard someone give a greeting that way; much less from one whom so resembled a human.

"Interesting." he heard the vampire mutter.

Bane allowed a small smile at the group of strange beings, "May Minerva's blessing illuminate and guide your way." Bane said as was the customary return greeting. "May I inquire my good companions; as to how you entered this here ancient forest and what that energy was?"

The Black haired young woman pondered his question. She then gave a small smile, "but my Lord Centaur is it not good favour for introductions before questions?"

Bane blinked having forgotten, he shoot a dirty look at the Vampire next to him who was chuckling. "Forgive me, its been many centuries since someone has spoken in the old ways to any of us magical creatures. But yes introductions before questions is the way. Very well. My name is Bane Starstrike of the clan of Centaurs."

The vampire then stepped up to introduce himself, "Vladimir Nightstriker of the clan of Vampires."

She inclined her head towards each of them in greeting. "I possess a number of names as any wielder of Gaea's power does. However the names I most commonly use are Erimentha when in formal dealings with wielders other than humans and among humans the name Alexis."

Bane instantly translated their meanings. _Erimentha meant Collector of thoughts and Determined Protector. Alexis: Defender._

Bane looked towards the other girls in the clearing whom in keeping with customs had allowed the girl Erimentha to speak first. It was the older looking of the two red head's who spoke first. "My name in dealings with wielders other than humans is Sigrid and my human name is Rowena."

_Sigrid: Beautiful Victory. Rowena: Fame and Happiness_

The younger of the two red heads spoke up when Banes gaze turned to her, " My name when speaking to wielders other than human is Artemis and my name when with humans is Ginerva or Ginny."

_Artemis: the Greek Goddess of the moon, hunting and chastity. Ginerva: White as Foam._

The one with slightly wavy brown hair next to Artemis spoke up when Bane indicated to her, "My name when in dealings with wielders apart from humans is Athena and when with humans Hermione."

_Athena: Wise. Hermione: Messenger/Earthly._

The young woman with hair of different colors spoke next when she felt Bane's gaze. "My name is Nereids in my dealings with wielders other than humans and with humans it is Nymphadora."

_Nereids: Nymphs of legend. Nymphadora: Gift of the Nymphs._

The brown haired young woman next to Nereids nodded her head in greeting and began speaking when she saw Bane do the same. "The name I use when dealing with wielders other than humans is Cloris and with humans it is Nevada or Nev."

_Cloris: The goddess of vegetation_. _Nev: Snow._

The final of the girls in the clearings was a blonde girl with pale blues eyes. "My Lord Centaur, My Lord Vampire. My name when in dealings with wielders apart from humans is Kynthia and when with humans it is Luna."

_Kynthia: Moon. Luna: Moon._

Upon learning the girls names Bane gave a nod. From what he could tell the names they had were indicative of who they were. "On behalf of my people; I Bane Starstrike, welcome you. If there is anyway my people and I can be of assistance; you need only ask."

The vampire did the same.

The black haired girl Erimentha looked at her companions as if asking a question. Seemingly haven gotten an answer she addressed the centaur and vampire in front of them. "My good Lord's. Please may you enlighten me and mine in regards to the workings of the wand wielder known commonly as Lord Voldemort?"

Bane blinked and stared in shook at the group in front of him when Erimentha said the name didn't so much as flinch. He knew the vampire next to him was doing the same. He broke out of his shock enough so that he could answer her question. "He has declared war on the wand wielders. He is trying to get as many of us non-human magic users on his side as possible."

Erimentha looked slightly troubled upon hearing he wanted them on his side. "And what has he offered in return?"

It was the vampire who spoke up, "For us vampire's who serve him. A near never ending supply of human blood."

Bane also spoke up, "Equal rights for us all."

Erimentha slowly shook her head. "I hope you were not taken in by his silver tongue were you?"

Both replied in the negative. Erimentha looked relieved, "It is a great easement upon my consciousness to know I will not have to fight you kind in this war at this moment. Let us hope Gaea's mercy continues in that regard." She turned her attention to the heavens. A bright sky was all Bane could see but he was certain there was something she could see and so could her companions. "Yes, I understand." She returned her gaze to the centaur and vampire in front of her. Sliding from her place upon the rock she put her feet on the ground; giving the pair a view of what she was wearing. It was normal enough looking cloth but changed when she moved to suit her immediate background. It was a long sleeved shirt with ties at the very top to draw it in closer to her neck. There was a vest of some sort over it. Bane couldn't name what it was made of. Her leggins were of the same material as her shirt and were tucked into knee high material shoes held together by leather cords. He could see a belt wrapping around her midsection with one going slightly higher. It had a pouch on one side. A strange knife looking thing which was pale white at the bottom length and a sword strapped to the other side.

Looking at the others gathered they were all in the same thing. Erimentha walked towards where Bane and Vladimir were standing. Coming to a stop in front of them she bowed deeply. Righting her self. "May Gaea watch over and give you favor. Let our next meeting bring good news."

Vladimir completed the greeting. "May Minerva guide your way and keep you safe. Until we meet again my Fair Folk Maidens." Vladimir disappeared.

Erimentha looked amused, "Fair Folk? We are not faeries."

Bane turned to inspect the group in front of him. "If not Fair Folk, then what are you?"

Erimentha looked at Bane, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you human now would you?" Bane shook his head. She sighed, "If you had asked me that question a year ago I would've immediately told you 'I am a human' but now Gaea is saying I'm not just a human." She looked at Bane, "I have no idea what we are anymore. We are human but yet we are not. Good day My Lord Centaur I hope we have a chance to speak again."

She and her group moved past him they were nearly out of sight when he called out, "You never gave me your last names!"

Erimentha replied, "we no longer have last names!" With that they disappeared from view.

Bane watched where they had disappeared for a few moments then began leaving in another direction. "I must tell the Elder's Gaea's has made her move."

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair contemplatively. Several student's had come to him telling him what had happened during Divination. What troubled him was _Gaea's Blessed Children this way come_. What did it mean? Gaea or Gaia was the ancient name for the earth but its blessed children what could that mean? He hated not knowing all the piece's.

Review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Ode to Simplicity

The group for seven stood just within the borders of the Forbidden Forest gazing at the castle ahead of them. Once again as it had the first time it took their breath away; this time however it was for a different reason entirely. It was _whole_. It wasn't crumbling in sections as it had been in their world.

Alexis heard a twig snap. Glancing to the side she noted Nev had taken a step forward. "Hogwarts," she breathed. "Home." Alexis closed her eyes. She felt the same way. Hogwarts was more home than the Dursley's had ever been. It was the same for the others. True, Rowena, Ginny, Nymphadora and Luna had a place where their parents or parent in Luna's case were that they could go back to. However they'd never felt as though they had truly belonged.

Turning her attention back to the castle, somewhere in there was her _parents_. The people she had always wanted to meet. Now though could she truly claim them as her parents? Hadn't she given up the bonds of magic which connected a family? As had the others? She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. They had a task and they needed to complete it. Nothing could distract them. Not even the longing she felt to recreate the bonds she'd lost. She knew that the others were much the same however the ones who'd known a parents love would undoubtedly have it much worse.

She shuddered as a cold breeze racked her form. She heard one of the others give a small sneeze. She continued to gaze at the sight ahead of her.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?" Was the answers she got.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "what do we do first? We know our course but how do we achieve it?"

Alexis thought about that. Honestly it hadn't really crossed her mind how they were going to change anything. It was Rowena who spoke up first.

"Well we need to got the horcruxes if we want to destroy Voldemort."

Nev spoke up, "there's the cup."

"The locket," Nymphadora.

"Ravenclaw's Diadem." Luna

Ginny shuddered, "the diary."

Hermione, "The ring."

Alexis, "Nagini."

Those were the horcruxes that they knew existed at this moment in time. Whether or not Voldemort would create more in the future was something they could not determine.

"So six in all right now but how do we get them? and how do we destroy them?" was the question Ginny raised.

It was Luna who gave the suggestion, "well last time it was something impregnated with basilisk venom; that something being the sword of Gryffindor. And that dagger on your waist Alexis?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes that's what we used last time. The dagger on my waist was made from the fang of a basilisk however much of its poison was taken from it. It has enough so that a person will die within ten minutes of being cut by it but not enough to destroy a horcrux."

Hermione gave a small huff and nibbled her thumbnail. She clapped her hands together lightly when she had thought of something. "Well first things first before with begin to plan how we are going to get the horcruxes we need something to destroy them. And we have a basilisk only a couple hundred feet from us right now."

They didn't need to ask. _The Chamber of Secrets_.

Nev frowned. "What do you propose? Its not like we can just waltz on in, go up to the headmaster asking if we go to the chamber to retrieve the venom. I can imagine how well that would turn out."

Alexis's lipped twitched imagining doing exactly that. That would be fun but chaotic. She was brought out of her musings when Luna spoke up, "its obvious isn't it? Since we can't just ask we'll have to do it without permission."

They all let out small laughs, Rowena was shaking her head, her ear length red hair swaying all around her head, "never once did I imagine having to break into Hogwarts."

Nymphadora spoke up with a grin, "so what's the plan?"

Rowena, Hermione and Alexis all turned to face her, "Plan? We don't plan. When we do and get started all hell breaks loose. Now? Now we improvise." They all had grins; their eyes glowing faintly.

Regulus Black was sitting in the Slytherin common room gazing at the fire. He'd received a message from his parents telling him that he should join the death eater's. He wanted to make his parents proud, however he also wanted to make Sirius proud to call him brother. Did he really want to torture people? He rested his hands on his head. He was still feeling ill from that outburst of magic from earlier.

"Regulus," came a silky from behind his chair. He turned slightly. It was Lucius, he was epitome of pure blood ideals. Strong, smart, cunning. He was due to marry Regulus's cousin Narcissa a few months after he graduated. He gave a small twisted smile. "What could a young man like you possibly have to gain by staring at the fire?"

Regulus swallowed, Lucius had always given him the creeps. Much like his cousin Bellatrix; something felt off. "I was thinking...a letter my parents sent to me." He elaborated after seeing Lucius raise an eyebrow.

Lucius nodded,"let us hope you don't become a disgrace like that blood traitor brother of yours?"

Regulus hesitated but nodded. However as he watched Lucius glide away he couldn't help but think was it really wrong to be different? He shook his head and left to take a walk. He been walking around for nearly half an hour and had just turned into a corridor with no windows when he heard a crash from the hallway he had just come from. He raced back.

Remus growled. He friends the other marauders were all laughing well more like Peter was laughing and James and Sirius were having an impromptu wrestling match. Peter let out a particularly high pitched laugh and Remus clenched his hands tighter around his ears trying to block the noise. Being a werewolf was horrible, apart from being a monster he had hyper-sensitive hearing. He hated being different. He left the room.

Nymphadora rubbed her hands together as she remained crouched on one of the pillars in the Great Hall roof. Getting in for their group had been easy using their animagus forms. They were waiting around in case Alexis ran into trouble or in other words 'all hell broke loose'.

Alexis hissed slightly. She was climbing the walls to reach a window in which she could enter. She and the others; the others in the same group since she was the only one capable of fulfilling her task without it being suicide in the first place; had split up with a different goal in mind. Alexis was to get into the chamber and somehow get rid of the basilisk. Her hands were beginning to get sore and her arms tired from pulling up her weight. Pulling herself onto a ledge connected to a window she allowed herself to take a small breather. Looking through the glass into the corridor within and seeing no one she placed her palms on the glass. Controlling her magic she felt it flare up and race through her palms and she _pushed _willing it through her hands into the glass. The glass shattered. As it was falling however she noted it turn it fine grains of multicoloured sand. Hearing footsteps approaching she snapped her head around so she was looking in the right direction just as a young man raced around the corner.


	4. Authors note

Okay so these stories will be updated eventually however right now I am at a block for this fanfictions. Some chapters have been partially written but I just can't continue them for lack of inspiration to continue writing the storyline. And as such I'm putting them on hold while I work on a fanfiction I do have inspiration for. When I get the urge to write out a chapter I will and then post it.

I am very sorry.


End file.
